Verdad y Contradicción
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: Durante su estancia en el Valle de Godric para investigar sobre los horrocruxes, Hermione se da cuenta de que su relación con Harry no es tan sencilla como ella pensaba, pues comienza a sentir algo más... ¡mi primer fic navideño y HHr!¡Dejad review!


**Verdad y contradicción**

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fic, si bien no es totalmente romántico, es sin género de duda un H/Hr; si te gusta esta pareja, adelante, y si no, lee constructivamente o evítate la molestia. Y ahora sí…_

_¡AJAJÁ! Así que creyeron que iba a pasar todo el 2006 sin noticias mías¿eh?¡PUES NO! Finalmente he cumplido mi objetivo de escribir un Harry/Hermione navideño, ojalá les guste a todos los seguidores de la Pareja del Fénix (entre los cuales me cuento aunque no pertenezca oficialmente a ningún foro), pero si no, perdónenme y lo quito ;;¡es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja! Escriban tanto si les agradó como si no a cranberry GUIÓN BAJO witch ARROBA CORREO CALIENTE PUNTO COM, lean mis otras notas de autora al final¡y feliz Navidad (aunque sean las primeras horas del 26)!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

_P.D¡AH! Se me olvidaba poner la RENUNCIA: Si yo fuera JKR, H/Hr sería la PAREJA OFICIAL DE TODO HP. Pero la triste realidad es otra TT._

De todas las Navidades que podría haberme imaginado, nunca llegué a pensar que pasaría una de ellas en el Valle de Godric, en la casa que alguna vez fue de los Potter. Sé que a Harry le duele estar aquí, pero al mismo tiempo lo relaja; aunque prácticamente no conociera a sus padres y que fuera precisamente en este lugar que ellos encontraran su muerte al defenderlo, creo que se siente más cerca de ellos y eso lo ayuda a relajarse y pensar; le otorga una extraña especie de tranquilidad. Por mi parte, hubiera deseado estar con mis padres para ver cómo están, para festejar con ellos después de tanto tiempo y olvidarme por un instante de esta guerra; pero ahora estoy con quien más me necesita, o tal vez… con quien más necesito yo.

Ron se quedó en la antigua casa de los Potter –o, mejor dicho, nuestro cuartel actual- junto con algunos miembros de la Orden, como Remus, Tonks y Moody; al principio ellos no habían estado de acuerdo con nuestra decisión de abandonar Hogwarts e interrumpir nuestros estudios para buscar los horrocruxes, pero no tuvieron más remedio que apoyarnos y ofrecernos todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar para llevar adelante nuestra cruzada. Hace semanas que he estado sintiéndome sofocada, con una emoción inexplicable en el pecho: no es nostalgia, ni dolor, ni tristeza, y al mismo tiempo sí lo es, pero hay algo más; algo que no me atrevo a definir, pero que se dispara cada vez que veo a Harry o trato de imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo, escondido en este lugar como si fuera un fugitivo, cuando es él, entre todos nosotros, el que más derecho tiene a una vida normal.

Hoy, ese peso en el alma era más fuerte que otros días, demasiado poderoso para ser ignorado; no podía concentrarme en nada, y no pude ser de mucha ayuda para seguir decorando la casa en la medida de lo posible para Navidad, no podía ayudar en la cocina, ni siquiera me sentía bien tratando de platicar con mis amigos. Por eso, cuando una parte de la Orden del Fénix se presentó al umbral de la puerta para saludarnos y decir que se quedarían para celebrar todos juntos, sentí un gran alivio y me disculpé; realmente necesitaba dar una vuelta para relajarme. Harry, que en la mañana también parecía molesto, me interceptó y dijo que me acompañaría.

Y aquí estamos, cerca del bosque que rodea al pueblo, los dos sin saber qué decir. Nos detenemos cerca de unos árboles sin hojas, cubiertos de nieve como el resto del paisaje. Evito mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pues sé que si lo hago voy a sentir que el corazón me da un vuelco, como me ha pasado desde hace varias semanas: tengo miedo de pensar en lo que eso significa, pero realmente no tiene caso analizarlo con detenimiento, pues la verdad es tan clara y simple que la sé, en el fondo de mi alma.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo que mi acompañante traga saliva y se decide, se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos: esté preparada o no, es evidente que no voy a poder zafarme de esta situación sin que los dos hablemos.

- Hermione… Hermione, mírame, por favor.

Accedo a la petición de Harry desviando mi vista del bosque, y apenas logro contener el sobresalto al notarlo tan cerca de mí. El vapor de su aliento es visible por el frío; casi se congela al salir de sus labios, pero su caricia fantasmal alcanza mis mejillas. Sus ojos verdes brillan con una emoción extraña, su rostro es algo melancólico, su cabello tan desordenado y suave, sus labios… quiero dejar de sentirme hipnotizada contemplándolo, pero nuevamente él me sobresalta cuando extiende una mano para coger la mía. Está murmurando algo; me concentro en sus palabras, en su voz, todo para que no se dé cuenta de mi turbación.

- Yo… no sé cómo decirlo… a veces soy algo torpe con las palabras. Este año… bueno, sé que he estado algo distante, y el anterior estuve enojado con todo el mundo… y tú y Ron siempre estuvieron conmigo para apoyarme, incluso ahora… pues, en realidad, nunca me han dejado solo. Sé que muy rara vez lo expreso, pero yo… les doy gracias de que sean mis amigos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, no sé si estaría aquí.

- Harry…

- Déjame continuar. A veces soy agresivo, a veces muy reservado, y a veces simplemente no sé qué decir, pero los quiero mucho a los dos… y sobre todo tú… sé que debes extrañar a tus padres… tener una vida más normal, y todo eso… incluso haber entrado a séptimo para cursar los EXTASIS¿no?- rió el ojiverde nerviosamente- Y creo que puedo llegar a ser ingrato… entonces pensé que ésta sería… una buena ocasión… para agradecerte. Muchas gracias por ser mi… amiga, Hermione.

Desearía ser insensible a su encanto, pero siempre me conquista, aunque no sea a propósito. Juraría que su voz y su contacto obran magia. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, que todo está bien, que la egoísta soy yo, que yo soy la estúpida que no supo cómo actuar para no alejarse de él, pero se me cierra la garganta, se me nublan los ojos, no puedo…

Antes de que yo misma me dé cuenta, estoy abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y con mi cabeza reclinada en su fuerte y cálido pecho; él me pasa los brazos por la cintura, y también me aprieta contra sí, como si en ello se nos fuera la vida, se me fuera la vida… necesito sentirlo más cerca, todavía más de lo que estamos ahora. Ignoro si puede sentir mi corazón queriendo salírseme del pecho, las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, si sabe que por dentro estoy temblando, que no comprendo lo que me sucede… y me pregunto qué sentirá él en estos momentos: si también se debate entre la felicidad y la ansiedad por el futuro, o por este momento; si desea que nuestro abrazo se prolongue o si se muere de ganas, como yo, de hacer algo para sofocar -¿o para eternizar?- esta agonía tan deliciosa…

- Harry… yo…

- ¡Harry!¡Hermione!¿Pues dónde se habían metido?¿Qué están…?

Los dos nos separamos bruscamente ante la interrupción y volteamos hacia la voz femenina que nos sorprende; me debato entre el alivio y las ganas de ahorcarla por estropear el momento. Se trata de la inoportuna de Tonks, con su cabello rosa y nuevamente esa vitalidad que había perdido varios meses atrás; parece que está sorprendida –y también divertida- con lo que ve. Cuando me vuelvo hacia Harry, puedo ver que está entre aliviado y molesto; tiene las mejillas encendidas, pero ignoro si es por nuestro abrazo o por el frío que le azota la piel. Me pregunto si mi propia cara refleja que tengo un desastre por dentro…

- Muchachos, les sugiero que en vez de seguir su romance feliz vengan a ayudarnos con la comida, porque sospecho que entre Remus y Ron ya incendiaron la cena y de paso, la casa; ¡ay, cómo extraño a Molly! Si tan sólo se hubiera venido con nosotros en vez de quedarse en la Madriguera con Fleur a cuidar a Bill…- Tonks se da la vuelta, no sin antes guiñarnos un ojo, y empieza a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

Harry y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo; me sonríe con esa expresión tan característica suya, entre tímida y traviesa, y se adelanta un poco. Nuevamente extiende la mano hacia mí, todavía sonriendo, pero esta vez no dudo y la tomo enseguida. ¡Parece mentira que una acción tan simple diga tanto en realidad! No hay necesidad de que nos digamos nada por el momento, pues podemos entendernos sin palabras; voy a concentrarme en vivir el ahora, a sentir nuestras manos entrelazadas y el calor de sus dedos a través de los guantes, ver el cielo despejado y la nieve bajo nuestros pies.

Ahora estoy tranquila, y sé que Harry también, nos sentimos felices: lo puedo leer en el brillo de sus pupilas, y en esta ocasión no necesito un espejo ni quebrarme la cabeza para saber que las mías resplandecen igual. Es increíble pensar que una sola persona –aunque Harry James Potter no es, por supuesto, cualquier persona- puede provocarle a alguien tanta confusión, tanta ansiedad y tanta alegría al mismo tiempo, y lo que me sorprende más es que apenas me esté dando cuenta de esto.

- Harry…

- Dime.

- Sé que no te contesté nada específico…

- No era necesario, ya sabes.

- Sí, pero de todos modos quiero hablar. Yo tampoco he sido la mejor amiga en este tiempo y también me distancié; lamento haberme portado como una tonta, pero sobre todo… perdón por no haberte apoyado tanto como necesitabas. Pero lo más importante… lo más importante es que ahora estamos juntos¿no crees? Y así es como vamos a seguir.

- ¡Ooooh!¡La elocuente oradora y ametralladora Hermione Jane Granger no me echó todo un discurso!

- ¡Oye!- Harry se ríe mientras yo lo pellizco en broma. Así es como debería ser siempre; Harry divertido, Harry feliz…

- Pero tienes razón- me aprieta la mano-. Ya no hay que separarnos.

_Siempre vamos a estar juntos._

**Fin.**

_¡Hola de nuevo, personas! No pude evitar agregar unas notas de autor(a) al final; me siento nerviosa y orgullosa de mi primer H/Hr, y eso que me enamoré de la química que tienen esos dos desde el primer libro y la primera película :p, lástima que Rowling decidiera irse por lo que, en mi opinión, era más convencional Satsuki esquiva los tomatazos. Sin embargo, me es imposible ignorar el "canon", así que opté por hacer este fic después de lo sucedido en el libro 6, con una premisa más o menos así¿qué tal si en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y por lo tanto en una convivencia mayor y distinta a la que antes tenían los tres, Hermione se da cuenta de que no es Ron quien le atrae, sino Harry? En este caso, nuestra bruja favorita apenas está empezando a darse cuenta de que su relación con el ojiverde está muy lejos de ser una amistad normal, y a eso se debe el título tan raro. _

_Me gustaría explorar más esta relación en fics futuros centrados exclusivamente en ellos dos, pero por supuesto, quisiera conocer la opinión de ustedes sobre estos personajes y –obviamente- sobre esta pequeña historia. _

_Si escriben historias de cualquier tipo, les deseo que nunca se les acabe la inspiración porque cuando pasa se siente horrible; pero si no escriben y hacen cualquier otra cosa, también deseo que no se les acabe la creatividad y el ánimo, porque sin esos dos elementos, todo deja de tener chiste. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, y si les gustan mis historias, ojalá me lean en la siguiente ocasión; ¡mata ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._


End file.
